


definitely not boring

by asanayeon



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, dont worry, im literally sanayeons whore, no one dies or gets hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 19:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18901231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asanayeon/pseuds/asanayeon
Summary: nayeon loves working at an antique shop even if her friends call it boring. on rare days it can be anything but boring.





	definitely not boring

**Author's Note:**

> ignore the title i didnt know what to name it :/  
> havent written in years but was bored at work and this came to life itself, sorry for any errors or anything like that.  
> do appreciate feedback both negative and positive :)

Despite what her friends say, her 9-to-5 job isn’t boring and even if it was, she loves it. She gets a good salary (like really good compared to people her age), her clients are very polite and more often than not love giving her tips. Yet today she feels not so great about going in to work.

“ _jesus wtf is wrong with me today, get a grip_ ” she thinks to herself while dropping her bag in the locker room and clocking in. Grabbing her vest after tying her hair up in a ponytail, she realizes it’s a bit dirty but really it’s not like anyone will care about it. Not her at least.

A burly old man comes in, with clean clothes and reaches for the cleaning broom behind the door.

“Hey Chani, good morning.”

“Hello Nayeon, you up early again.”

“Always am. You know I love it here.”

“Yeah yeah. Anyway get me that bottle up there please.”

“Oh sure. Oh has Nancy arrived yet or?” She asks while reaching for a blue bottle on top of her locker and gives it to the man.

“Not yet, she said she’d come in a bit late because she has to take her sister to school.”

“Oh damn, well thanks.” He nods her off and goes to clean the mess an old lady had caused yesterday with a big vase on the back of the store.

She whistles while packing everything up, looking herself in the mirror and grabbing her phone before going to the front and opening up.

She’s been sitting behind the counter for hours now, and she’s had her lunch already so she’s pretty much just passing time and waiting to finish her shift. The doorbell signs and she ignores knowing is just another person wanting to take a peak at the stuff they have inside.

“Miss please help me!” She hears a very delicate voice asking for help and when she looks up, she sees a blonde woman, who appears to be in her early twenties, with what looks to be a passed out white dog in her arms.

The woman clearly looks distressed and while Nayeon knows she knows nothing about animals even if she has a liking to them, she comes out from behind the counter and gets closer to the woman.

“I’m sorry, we’re not a vet-“ The girl cuts her off hurriedly.

“I know but you’re the closest one I could find. It’s too hot outside and I found this pup passed out next to my car and I panicked.”

“It’s okay, come with me I’ll get a water bottle and we can try something.” She motions for the woman to follow her, which she readily obliges.

Nayeon gets a bottle of cold water from the common areas’ fridge, a clean empty bowl she used to eat her cereal (not anymore) and fills the bowl with half of the bottle and the rest she uses to wet the dogs’ neck, belly and paws.

“Can you put-“She takes a peak at the dogs’ private parts. The girl giggles at that.” him down while I get the fan in the front?”

“Yeah sure.”

She bolts straight out of the room and goes over the fan next to the counter. While trying to take it out of the outlet, the blonde girl gently puts the dog on the floor, taking a sweater out of her bag and putting it under his head.

Nayeon is muttering to herself about that _motherfucking thing that won’t budge it_ when a shadow casts over her.

“Do you need any help?” She asks while wiping a drop of sweat that was coming down her neck.

“No thank you.” She answers while still not being able to pull it off.

“Are you sure? I can clearly see you’re struggling with it.”

“Okay then.” She gets off her knees and lets the girl do her thing. She sees the blonde getting a hairband off her wrist and putting her hair up in a ponytail, accentuating her features.

The girl gently pries the string out of the outlet with a smile and goes “it’s all about how you do it.”

“Anyway let’s go.”

They jog back to the dog, who seems to be feeling better and it’s slowly waking up. Nayeon connects the fan and turns towards the dog.

They both wait for something to happen while crossing their fingers and looking intently at the pup.

The dog stretches itself and gets up on four legs. He all but glides towards the bowl with water and starts drinking out of it.

They both shout _Yes!_ at the same time scaring the dog momentarily.

“Ugh thank you thank you thank you!” The blonde goes over next to Nayeon, engulfing her in a tight hug.

“You’re welcome?” She answers, while trying to breathe through long blonde locks in her face. Not that she’s complaining, the girl smells nice and all.

After entangling from her, the girl crouches down and pats the puppers head and making cooing noises and Nayeon just stares at the scene.

“I never got you name tho.” The blonde says while still playing with the dog, now sitting with her legs crossed and the dog across her lap.

“Im Nayeon.” She extends her hand and the other girl quickly takes it to shake.

“Nice to meet you, Im Nayeon. I’m Minatozaki Sana.” She looks up at her with a gentle smile in her face, nodding at her.

“Likewise.”

After that, a silence takes over the room and the only clear sound is the one the dog is making while Sana plays with him.

“I see no collar so he clearly has no owner. I’ll take him to the vet and maybe drop him at the shelter later to see if he can get adopted which let’s be honest won’t be so hard given that he’s so damn cute.“

Nayeon feels a bit iffy about parting with the dog (and Sana as well) so she takes a drastic decision even if it may cost her her landlord talking her ear off about _not making a mess and no noises after 9PM!!._

“Uhm I can keep him.”

“What.” Sana stops petting the dog and looks directly at her with a hopeful look on her face.

“Yeah, he’s cute and very quiet apparently so I don’t see why not.”

“You. Are. An. Angel.” Sana gets up and kisses her cheek.

“Uhm yeah.” She tries to distract herself and ends up looking at the clock on the wall, realizing her shift has ended 45 minutes ago. “Sana, right?” The girl nods, “I was supposed to close the store 45 minutes ago so if you could just keep him distracted while I do that, then we can talk about the whole dog think after, okay?”

Sana nods, while packing and picking up her things and the dog and going outside. Nayeon finally feels like she can breathe, having a pretty girl next to her for a long period of time feels suffocating.

She takes her vest off, throwing in her locker, gets her things, another water bottle from the fridge before turning everything off and walking out of there.

She bids Chani goodbye and a goodnight.

She meets Sana out the front, with the new bottle opened and takes a gulp out of it. She offers the girl some, and she accepts it, drinking almost the whole thing.

“So, what’s gonna be his name?”

“I have no idea. Got any?”

“No. Ok, how about this: I give you my number and we can meet up and decide. Yes?”

“Okay.” She gets Nayeon’s phone outta her hand, types her number in and gives it back with a swift shake of hands after.

“I guess this is a see you later?”

“Yeah, it really was nice to meet you Sana.” Nayeon has a gentle smile on her face, thinking how can a girl be so sweet.

“Likewise, Nayeon.” She winks and stoops to bid the pup a see you later as well.

“Bye.” She motions while going towards her car, turning it on and zooming outta there before Nayeon could even reply.

Nayeon goes to her scooter, puts her bags on the under seat storage and before she even thought of how she would take the dog home with her, he jumps up on the place she usually puts her feet up and she chuckles, getting what he meant.

“Okay buddy, you can go there.”

She turns the scooter on and drives off towards her house thinkin _yeah that was definitely not boring._


End file.
